


Dich nicht zu berühren

by Moonmoth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, M/M, hubotic, kinderriegel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Januar 2015: Mats hat Cathy im Urlaub einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Neven erfährt es aus den Nachrichten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dich nicht zu berühren

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not to touch you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572924) by [Moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth)



A postcard. Neat handwriting fills the rectangle:

> _Half my days I cannot bear not to touch you._
> 
> _The rest of the time I feel it doesn’t matter_
> 
> _if I ever see you again._

 

                               Michael Ondaatje: The English Patient

 

Ich erkenne Mats‘ Auto inzwischen am Klang. Ich weiß nicht, warum er ausgerechnet heute herkommt. Am Tag, nachdem bekannt geworden ist, dass er Cathy im Sommer heiraten wird. Ich denke nicht, dass ich zu der Zeit im Land sein werde, ist vermutlich besser so, dann muss ich nicht herausfinden, ob er mich eingeladen hätte.

Ich öffne die Tür und sehe zu, wie er im Dämmerlicht den Weg zum Haus hinauf kommt.

„Hi“, sagt er, als er vor mir steht, er lächelt halb entschuldigend, das tut er immer, weil es immer nur einen Grund gibt, warum er herkommt. Ich habe kaum die Tür geschlossen, als er schon eine Hand in meinen Nacken schiebt und mich küsst. Seine Zunge leckt kurz einladend über meine Lippen, zieht sich dann zurück. Eigentlich ist er ja lieber der, der geküsst wird, dafür ist er hier. Ich male mir gelegentlich aus, was passieren würde, wenn ich der Einladung widerstünde. Geschafft habe ich es noch nie.

Er öffnet bereitwillig den Mund und stöhnt, als meine Zunge über seine gleitet.

Er zerrt bereits ungeduldig an meinem T-Shirt. Er ist immer so, wenn er herkommt. Er will eigentlich nicht hier sein, er hasst es, dass er mich will, er zögert es immer hinaus, wochenlang, bis er es nicht mehr aushält. Und dann explodiert er in meinen Händen.

Ich greife seine Handgelenke und zwinge ihn stillzuhalten. Er schaut mich unwillig an.

„Willst du was trinken?“

„Okay. Ein Glas Wasser.“ Er küsst mich noch mal, bevor er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen tritt und mir in die Küche folgt. Ich schenke uns ein und reiche ihm ein Glas. Er nimmt es und trinkt einen Schluck, tigert dann unruhig hin und her, nimmt einen Apfel aus der Obstschale, wirft ihn ein paar Mal in die Luft und legt ihn wieder hin.

Er hat Angst, dass ich nach der Hochzeit fragen könnte.

Ich glaube ja nicht, dass sich tatsächlich viel ändern wird, er wird weiterhin regelmäßig auf meiner Türschwelle stehen. Aber die Endgültigkeit tut doch irgendwie weh, mehr, als ich gedacht hätte.

Ich kann ihm das Doppelleben nicht vorwerfen, ich habe lange genug selbst eins geführt. Bis ich den Sinn nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

Als ich meine Freundin verlassen habe, ist er in Panik geraten, da hat er aufgehört, mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu berühren. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass genau das am auffälligsten war, aber er hat mir keine Gelegenheit gegeben, allein mit ihm zu sprechen.

Er blieb weg, fast vier Monate lang. Dann stand er doch eines Abends wieder vor der Tür. Er hatte die Hände an meinem Gürtel, kaum dass er über die Schwelle war. Noch dort an der Tür sank er auf die Knie und hatte nur Sekunden später meinen Schwanz im Mund.

Er stellt sein Glas ab, nimmt mir meins aus der Hand, und greift mit beinah der gleichen Geste wie damals nach meinem Gürtel, öffnet ihn mit etwas mehr Gewalt, als eigentlich nötig ist, knöpft dann meine Jeans auf. Umfasst meinen Schwanz. Er weiß genau, was er tun muss, wie fest und wie schnell. Ich bin innerhalb von einer Minute so hochgefahren, dass ich meine Stirn auf seine Schulter lege und mich an ihm festhalten muss. Mit allergrößter Willenskraft schaffe ich es irgendwann, seine Hand festzuhalten.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen.“ Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir es nicht auch schon hier unten auf dem Boden getan hätten, aber meine Knie sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren. Mats nickt nur stumm und verlässt die Küche, während ich mich wieder in meine Jeans zwänge.

Noch auf der Treppe zieht er sein Shirt aus und bietet mir einen schönen Ausblick auf seinen Rücken.

Im Schlafzimmer ziehe ich ihn an mich, lege meine Hände um sein Gesicht und küsse ihn, bis seine Lippen ganz geschwollen und dunkel sind. Ich halte inne und fahre mit dem Finger darüber. Ich hätte gern mehr rot. Immer ist Dämmerung, wenn er hier ist, die Farben verwaschen.

Er zerrt schon wieder an meinem T-Shirt, diesmal lasse ich zu, dass er es mir auszieht. Seine Lippen streifen meinen Mundwinkel, dann über meinen Hals, mein Schlüsselbein. Er leckt über meine Brustwarze, knabbert daran, beißt dann so hart zu, dass ich seinen Kopf wegziehen muss. Er will mir eigentlich nicht wehtun, es ist nur seine merkwürdige Art mir zu zeigen, was er selbst will, braucht.

Ich stoße ihn aufs Bett und gebe ihm, was er verlangt, beiße in seine Brustwarze, so hart wie ich mich traue. Er schiebt eine Hand in meine Haare und drückt mein Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Er will mehr. Ich mache weiter, bis er stöhnt und seinen harten Schwanz an meine Hüfte presst. Ich lasse von ihm ab, um mich auszuziehen, dann greife ich den Bund seiner Jogginghose samt Boxer. Er hebt die Hüften, damit ich sie ihm abstreifen kann.

Ich drücke seine Beine auseinander, küsse die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels, beiße dann zu bis er diesen besonderen Laut macht, der nicht ganz Lust und nicht ganz Schmerz ist, küsse die Stelle dann wieder. Ich wandere ein Stück weiter und wiederhole das Spiel. Er wird morgen grün und blau sein, ich weiß nie, wie er das Cathy erklärt.

„Neven“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme, schiebt seine Finger in meine Haare und zieht mich zu sich hoch. „Ich will…“, flüstert er in mein Ohr, während er sich an mich drängt. „Bitte…“

Seine Haut ist ganz heiß an meiner. Seine Hände flattern über meinen Rücken, während er mich in den Hals beißt. Ich muss mich einen Moment von ihm lösen, um das Gleitgel aus dem Nachtschrank zu holen. Er spreizt die Beine, zuckt dann kurz, als das kalte Gel in berührt. Ein Finger, dann zwei.

Er seufzt, als ich mich in ihn schiebe. Und dann ist er auf einmal ruhig, alle Fieberhaftigkeit verflogen. Ich bewege mich vorsichtig und kann fühlen, wie er loslässt, wie seine Mauern zerbröseln. Er hebt eine Hand und legt sie um mein Gesicht, streicht mit dem Daumen über meine Wange.

„Neven…“ Ich lese es mehr von seinen Lippen, als dass ich es hören kann. Er sieht mich unverwandt an, und seine dunklen Augen sind so voller Sehnsucht, dass ich auf einmal wieder weiß, warum ich zulasse, dass er mir das antut. Warum ich mir das selbst antue.

Ich schließe die Augen, lege meine Stirn auf seine, und bewege mich so langsam, wie ich es aushalte. Eine Weile ist für nichts Platz in meinem Kopf als seine Enge und seinen heißen Atem in meinem Gesicht.

Irgendwann wird er wieder unruhig, drängend, drückt meine Schultern nach oben, damit er Platz hat, um seinen eigenen Schwanz zu greifen. Ich erhöhe das Tempo, er stöhnt und beißt sich dann auf die Unterlippe, wirft den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Härter!“ Es ist nur ein Flüstern und trotzdem ein Befehl. Ich tue ihm den Gefallen und hab Mühe, noch nicht zu kommen. Die Hand auf seinem Schwanz wird schneller.

Dann kommt er mit einem lauten Stöhnen, und die pulsierende Enge um meinen Schwanz reißt mich mit ihm. Ich lasse mich auf ihn sinken und erlaube mir den Luxus, eine Weile dort liegen zu bleiben und seinem raschen Atem zu lauschen.

Irgendwann macht er eine Bewegung, die mich wissen lässt, dass ich ihm langsam zu schwer werde. Ich lasse mich neben ihm auf die Matratze fallen, schaue ihn an, aber sein Blick ist an die Decke gerichtet.

„Bitte komm nicht hin“, sagt er ohne mich anzusehen.

Ich bin verwundert, dass er mir das zutraut. Ich sehe mich kurz meinen Wagen mit laufendem Motor vor einem Standesamt in München parken, die Treppe hinauf stürmen, Mats‘ Hand packen und ihn mit mir zerren. So lächerlich melodramatischer Kram passiert nur im Film.

Vielleicht weiß er ja doch, was er mir zumutet.

Er wendet das Gesicht zu mir, und da ist wieder dieses halb entschuldigende Lächeln.

Ich werde morgen allein aufwachen.


End file.
